


Incident of the Judas Trap

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [40]
Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag: s01e20 Incident of the Judas Trap, Gen, Repeated Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: She puts the dress on in her dead sister’s memory.





	Incident of the Judas Trap

-z-

 

She puts the dress on in her dead sister’s memory.

There’s blood on her porch and gunpowder in the air, and she puts the dress on in her dead sister’s memory.

“I’m staying,” she says, turning away from the men around her – all of them stinking like blood – and she goes back into her dark little house, settling in a chair in the dress she put on in her dead sister’s memory.

Later, as she watches as the sheriff’s men pull her sister from beneath the floor, her glassy eyes staring wide at her sister in the dress she wears in her very own memory, Madrina sits straight and tall in her saddle.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
